Generations
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: We all thought that the tournament was just a chance of fun and fights. However, behind the scenes, it was so much more. Four people have found the real reason in Melee and was banished. Now at the 321st Tournament. They'll save our Heroes.


**Another Super Smash Brothers Story. This is going to borrow an element from another crossover game; Dissidia. I might bring in new characters as well as third-party characters, then again, there probably won't be any new characters at all. Let us see, shall we?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Prolouge**

This entire universe works on a system. Explaining it now would probably cause confusion, so let's go before the first tournament...

**Several years ago**

It was just a massive void of nothingness. A world where time does not exist and space is not stable. Out of nowhere, two giant entities were born. One representing time who called himself; Master Hand. With the power to distort time, he travels throughout time, observing every world that he is able to go to. He only had access to Six Worlds at the time. He observed the final blow of a Hylian Hero. He had observed the winning of a F-Zero Racer. He had witnessed the fabric of time itself saved by a kid with strange powers. He had observed a dinosaur restoring its world. He saw a bounty hunter getting revenge. He witnessed the power of an electrifying mouse and a balloon like creature. He witnessed the mercenary rising in ranks. He saw the power of a puffball absorbing powers. He saw the big ape saving his island from a crocodile. Lastly, he witnessed the brave heroics of two plumbers.

With access to only Six Worlds, he felt confined. He felt he needed more power. So using psychic powers, he tuned into the minds of the twelve fighters and forged a world from the fabrics within their minds. He also needed similiar creatures to help them get stronger, so using the fabrics of their minds. He created mindless creatures in their image called the Polygons. Why is he making them stronger? That shall be explained soon. With the stages made and the creatures created. He personally invited them to a duel under the guise of a tournament. They would fight each other till their last breath, getting stronger with every strike inflicted. They would get tougher with every harm inflicted upon them. Eventually, when they become strong enough, he would fight them himself to test their strength.

Of course, with their strength strongly enchanced, they easily defeated the hand of Creation. But that was his plan, for every strike they inflict upon them, he would get more power. After his defeat, the fighters would be drained of their strength on the verge of collapsing. He then decided he didn't get enough, so he gave them enough strength and will to carry on their lives and sent them home to rest. He then realized, if he done that, then it would take thousands of lifetimes to get enough power he needs. He needed more fighters, but how can he get more if he's limited to only Six Worlds?

That's when the other hand was born. Representing space as well as its unstablity, the second hand came into this world. Master Hand deemed the name Crazy Hand to it, due to its unstable behaviour. With its powers to control space, he was able to open more portals and allow the Master to explore more worlds. So he continued his observations again. So he gained the more fighters he needed, and created more stages based on the new minds he extracted from them. Now, he also went to older worlds and saw more fighters that would be worthy enough of giving power. Now he realized that some of the fighters had relations with other fighters, so he probe their minds and erased any evidence of those that they call friends. As a result, he had a hero fight his princess. So, the second tournament began and the same thing has happened. They fought to get stronger, eventually reaching the hands, defeating them to the last of their strengths, and sent back home to rest.

Some people refused to participate, four people has managed to escape before the Hand has done anything to them. The four were Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Young Link. Others who didn't want to return had their memories wiped of the tournament and were assured that they won't be involved again.

Unfortunately, the hands didn't keep their promise and they were gathered again for a third tournament. This is when the four who escaped "purification" as the hands called it, realized something was up. So they went to confront the hands to see what it was about. They then learned the real reason behind the tournament. The hands deemed their time up and moved in to banish them to a different world. A world where time doesn't exist, and space is not stable. The hands continued on. More space portals were open for Master Hand to explore and brought it even more fighters.

The Master Hand realized that he has taken in too much power for his body to control for now. So he released some of his energy in a form of another entity he called Tabuu. Things went as planned again. Have them fight each other; more memory probing was involved again, get stronger, and fight the hands. But before any of that happened, Tabuu has decided to rid the hands himself and concealed Crazy Hand in its own dimension. He then enslaved Master Hand to do his bidding; eventually gaining three allies; Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario to get more power for Tabuu. A fourth member was forced to join their ranks due to him having unlimited energy. This one was Mr. Game & Watch. Refusing to work with them and rather die, Tabuu used his Creators technique of memory probing and made the poor soul into a mindless being and used him for the energy he called Subspace.

The heroes then gathered together to take down Tabuu. They succeeded in taking him down after betrayal and hard paths. They restored peace to the world that was created from the fabrics of their minds, although painfully they were still oblivious to it. Master Hand regained a little of his strength, enough to open the portal that had Crazy Hand trapped in. Drained of most of their power, they decided to rest for a while. Sending the fighters back to their worlds after erasing their memories, they went for a peaceful slumber.

**Present Time**

Of course, that was centuries ago. The hands eventually awoke from their slumbers and continued the cycle. Now, here at the 321th tournament, they are incredibly powerful, more then enough to even make the gods tremble in fear. Here, is where the four originally sealed has finally broke the seal and escaped their prison. The gathering of people already started, and the memory probing went to an extent to where they even forgot their families and friends. With each battle won, fabrics of their memories returned, but not enough to remember a person, nor where they came from. Some even forgot their names, some even forgot how to fight. The hands discarded these people, calling them useless. They lay dormant within dark cells, until they remember how to fight, so they can be released from these cells, only to fight again. The original four has now decided to take a risk to end this cycle once and for all.

**XOX**

A young man sat alone in the room, his back was set against the wall and he looked at the plate of food uninterestingly as if forgetting how to eat as well. His eyes were limp, not so bright of life and only appeared as a mindless zombie. He had dusty blonde hair and wore green clothing. He was weaponless, not even having a shield. His once-bright blue eyes were now a deadly grey, and even his hair showed signs of changing color from dustly blonde to a shade of silver, due to the time he has spent in this darkness. Only a faint light from the door showed what was in front of him, which was only the food as mentioned.

_"Hello"_

The young man's pointy ears perked at hearing the sound. Lifting his head, he quickly dismissed the voice and looked back down in a mindless state.

_"How much do you remember?"_

The man remained silent.

_"Have you forgotten how to speak as well? Do you at least know your name?"_

The man again remained silent until finally speaking up, "...Link" This was answered in a dull, cold tone.

_"Do you know your purpose here?"_

The man, now known as Link, remained silent, only shaking his head.

_"Do you know what this is for?"_

A beautiful sword slid into view. It had a silver blade and the handle was blue. Link only stared at it before picking it up, staring at it curiously.

_"Such a sorry state. Don't worry. We'll get you back on your feet in no time"_

The door gave a deafening creak as it opened. A young boy came walking into view. His hair was a fiery red and reached about his shoulders as well as being a bit spiky. His eyes were a bright blue and showed signs of royalty, if it weren't for his clothing being in a sorry state. His clothes were ripped in several areas and his cape was tattered. His armor showed signs of rust and cracks, not useful against powerful blows. The young boy went in front of Link, who had not moved, nor flinch from the noise.

"Long time no see. Although, I don't think you'll remember me just yet. You just have to know you can trust us." The boy greeted, going onto his knees. At the hearing of his voice, Link looked up lazily.

"Who...are you?" He asked.

"An old friend. I've been your friend since the second tournament" The boy continued.

"Tournament" Link spoke quietly.

"My name is Roy. I was recently held captive in an area where time does not exist and space is not stable" The boy introduced himself as Roy.

"Roy..."

"You won't remember me now. Just come on..." Roy assured, grabbing onto Link's arm and pulled him up.

Link stumbled upon his feet, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Careful." Roy implied, holding it up.

_**"Can we hurry this up? I'm sensing the entities coming"**_ A telepathic voice boomed out, only echoing in the minds of Roy and Link.

"Hurry. You'll get the hang of it soon." He then went to the door.

With sword still in hand, Link gave careful steps then he walked faster, unsure of this boy named Roy. He walked out of the cell and was immediately greeted by some cat-like entity, a small mouse, and what appeared to be a younger version of himself. He looked curiously at the three others, wondering if he was suppose to know them.

"As much as we like to catch up. We have to hurry." The younger version of himself announced and took off with the mouse to scout out the area.

Roy went to him, "Your memories will return, just know that you can trust us." He assured, then turned to the cat-like being, "Mewtwo, will we have time to get the others?" He asked, revealing the other being.

"Mewtwo..." Link muttered quietly to himself.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated, _**"No. We have to leave now. We'll come back and free the others later." **_He again spoke through telepathic means.

"Hn..." Roy grimaced to himself, "Alright, let's go." He then ran off with Mewtwo following behind.

Link, not knowing what to do, just followed them by instinct.

**XOX**

"I sensed a distortion in space, brother." The Crazy one spoke.

"Hmm..." Master Hand grumbled.

"I think it's them. The ones we sealed in the second tournament." Crazy Hand again spoke.

Master Hand gave a little laugh, "Them? Ha! Like they could ruin our plans." He spoke in confidence.

Crazy Hand twitched his fingers a little, "Actually. They probably could. They are the only ones now with full memories of our plans. If they rescue the others, then it could mean problems to us." He explained.

Master Hand again went in thought, "Actually. That's not a bad idea. We can use them to encourage the others to fight us. I'm sure they don't remember that defeating us only allow us to absorb their powers." He explained.

Crazy Hand, in turn gave a little laugh, "Maybe your right." He replied.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And there we go. This will be updated alongside SSB Heroes at times and again. This is just a take on the reasons behind the tournament. Instead of making them fight for the hell of it, they were instead absorbing their experience and skills from the fights they've had.**

**As mentioned, I may include new characters, including from third-parties. So feel free to suggested, but no whining on how they've become subjected to the memory probing. Every character will be having amnesia, despite if they're some badass who can rain meteors on their enemies.**

**Also, I've explained on why Roy, Mewtwo, Young Link, and Pichu were absent from the third tournament; not really, but this is fiction. I kind of liked how I did that.**

**Review please.**


End file.
